The Only Exception
by clove and cato 101
Summary: Fawn is a ninteen year old girl who has a troubled past life and is raised by a murderor who wants none of her but to make money. Gale is a stubborn ninteen year old boy who lives in the poorest doistrict and when katniss tells him to leave, he leaves
1. Chapter 1

Okay before I write this story I want to say this is the first fanfiction I have ever written so don't be all like this sucks because I am not the best writer. But I will try my best and I do take negative comments as tips. Okay that's about it hope you enjoy reading. ~ Jordynn

Fawn's POV

First before I tell you this story let's start with my past. I had a horrible past one no child would ever want, and it's not like we district kids don't already have horrible lives but I think my name got drawn out of a hat or something when I was a baby to have the worst luck in all of district two, or that's what it feels like. It all started on July 28th not a date to be happy about. That was the night my mom and dad split up forever. I still remember them fighting me on the stairs just being quiet because my dad would always tell me to shut up whenever I tried to give my opinion. See my dad was always very strict probably one of the strictest people I know, unlike my mom who is probably one of the nicest people I know. This is where I would usually say the old saying opposites attract come in hand but later on in my families story you figure out opposites never attract.  
>My mom was crying and screaming at my dad, of course he was drunk again and I guess my mom never liked when he was drunk, but he seemed to always have an addiction. Me being the lowly thirteen year old at the time who was very shy and never spoke to anyone. I knew my mom had it this time she didn't want to take his crap anymore so she just left no packing any suitcases just left out the door, and never came back….ever.<p>

Some nights I still wonder where she is, but most off all I wonder why the next morning when my dad killed himself grieving over Angie my mom or his wife whatever you want to call her. I wonder why I just sat there and stared at him I didn't even cry or try to call someone, In fact I did just what my mom did except I packed a few extra food and clothes with me and I left my house and my dead dad lying on the floor with a gun in his hand. Since then, untill I was fifteen I've been living on the streets. As I said I've been living on the streets until I turned fifteen, if you're wondering yes I did find a home but it is probably much worse than the one I had.

The man who takes care of me is ruthless and has no respect for me he just uses me by putting me in fights to win money. Yes even though the games are gone and the war ended around 5 months ago we still had the training center. So now we use it as a fighting arena and every month there's some big fighting competition and the last one standing wins a lot of cash, no the others don't die, were not that cruel but their most likely seriously injured. I have had to go to the hospital four times cause of those damn fights. But I can't really blame Sorus the person who takes care of me for being such a bastard to me in particular, considering he tried to kill me before he actually took me in. It took a great deal of courage and lying to convince him not to kill me.

****flash back****

I was sleeping in the cold of night just a lonely fourteen year old I had barely any food and was as skinny as hell, apparently I figured out no one is really that loving in district two. I had cuts and scrapes all over me from escaping people's yards by accidently sleeping in them the night before or just by randomly passing into someone's territory, district two as you can see is hardly a nice place at all. For some reason something alerts me awake and I find myself face to face with the most evilest dude I have ever seen he sneers at me "who do we have here" I back away as far as I can.  
>"Please…don't…I'm only fourteen" I don't think the pleading helped all to much. He thing picked me up off the ground by the collar of my shirt, and it wasn't like my shirt was in the best condition it was my last one and the bottom half has already being tore apart.<br>"A fourteen year old, such a good age to be what you doing on the streets little girl your just waiting to be snatched up and killed." To me it seemed like this guy was being nice to me telling me to stay away from people that might kill me, but in a couple of seconds I knew he wasn't nice

"Oh um I don't have a home my mom ran away and my dad is er...um dead". This takes a lot of strength just for me to say without bursting into tears.

"Well well what's your name darling and how long have you been on these streets" I stand up guarding myself

"My name is Fawn Halter and almost exactly one year". I could tell this was going nowhere.

"Wow one year that's a lot of time for someone young like you, you know Fawn, I like you but there's just one problem. I can tell you won't like me". I knew he wasn't safe anymore I tried backing up.

"Where you going you got nowhere to run you can't call or mommy and daddy there dead". Right then and there I felt every part of me break who knows where my mom is she could be dead, but I had no time to think because right there I was slammed up against the brick wall behind were i was standing. pPain shot up from my back and the air got knocked out of me. I open my eyes and see his face is right next to mine and he has a knife to my throat, I try screaming for help but he just gags me and ties my hands behind a back with a rope.

"Now now don't you worry, no one's coming for you so just give it up" I don't know why but right then and there I chose that moment to get my hands free from the rope that had been poorely tied and to rip off the gag off of my mouth and say

"I like fighting and killing, how about you and me work together and earn some money". I regret saying that now but I did anyways and that's how I ended up here scarred and broken, beaten and sad wanting more than anything to leave, but every time I try always get beaten up, and that's something I can't afford to happen.

Gale's POV

I'm one to take people literally so that's why I'm leaving for district two it all starts back in the ruins of district twelve. Were finally rebuilding stuff now that the rebellion has ended me, Katniss, and Peeta are picking up old remains and putting them in a pile. I see Katniss and Peeta working together apparently Peeta still needs some help getting used to his surrounding since he was tortured, sometimes he still thinks Katniss is a mutation and goes and attacks her.

"Hey can I join you guys over there, seems like your having a lot more un then me" I say to Katniss as she stares back at me with concerning eyes I already know what the answer is it's what she always says when I want to talk to her but Peeta is around, and Peeta's always around.

"I'm sorry Gale, I really am but I don't want more than one person around Peeta at a time you know how it gets with him" I look at her I feel hurt why do I because I was friends with her before Peeta, I mean I practically helped her from starving to doesn't that count. She doesn't care, she hasn't since she has blamed me for killing prim her sister, and no matter how many times I tell her I had no choice were the bombs could go coin was the one who dropped them she never listens. Sometimes i feel like she doesn't care about me anymore.

"No you're not sorry because if you really were you would realize it by now that I just want alone time with you know just us, you and me Katniss, like you know before you got reaped, before you got into the games…before you met him." I say the last part with disgust in my voice pointing at Peeta. She just stares at me shock on her face, Peeta is staring to like he has to follow every single move Katniss does, but she is still staring at me like I just told Peeta to go die or something. "Just whatever never mind".' I stalk out of the place and go sit on a nearby rock by the ruins.

I hear footsteps behind me and I look up to find Katniss there "you want alone time, well your almost twenty years old get up and do something with your life, find a nice girl make your own home, or just do something as long as you get out of me and Peeta's business cause I like him just face the fact that I do. I mean I like you as a friend but I don't love you the way I like Peeta and he needs all the help he can get right now unlike you, you seem perfectly fine so just leave us alone." With that she just stalks off. It hurts it does seeing her say she doesn't like me I'm half convinced she doesn't even like me as a friend I get up and go to the hovercraft that takes me back to district thirteen and sit in my seat and put my head in my hands and wait for Katniss and Peeta to come back.

I don't think of anything the only thing I can think of is her saying "make your own home just as long as you left me and Peeta alone". I think about this as Katniss comes on the hovercraft she looks at me "are you okay, Gale".

I lift my head up from my hands "like you would care". I say bitterly she just kind of steps back and sits behind me with Peeta. This is the exact moment when I realized that I wasn't just going to move, I was going to leave the district by tomorrow morning I would be in district two and leaving Katniss alone. I don't know why but I turn around to Katniss before we were about to get off the hovercraft.

"You happy?" she stares at me confused

"Happy about what, Gale". She looks at me like a lonesome puppy dog.

"I am leaving….For district two tomorrow". I say bitterly her expression changes she actually looks sad.

"Gale, no don't I didn't mean a whole other district I just meant don't always depend on your family or loved ones all the time.' I looked at Peeta coming off the hovercraft I know I shouldn't say it but im so angry right now at Peeta and Katniss it just kind of slips out "well maybe you should tell that to baker boy over there seems like he really depended on you during the games". I see her opening her mouth to say something but I just put my fingers up to her lips to quiet her down.

"no, no need to be all like that, if you don't want me around you don't need to I'll leave for district two tomorrow you won't have to talk to me ever again….but remember who your first friend ever was, and don't say Madge cause without me you might have as well been dead to so just think about that next time you want to say Peeta saved your sorry ass from dying because I was right with you one step of the way." With that I left to go down and pick my bags and just get out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for not updating for the longest time. My computer crashed for awhile and we just got it working again so hope you enjoy the chapter and please review.~jordynn**

**Fawn's POV**

I wake up from last night having dreams about my past again. I have had them since I moved in here over…and over….and over again ever night, but I don't get scared anymore there so frequent now that I don't give much thought to them I mean what's the point it already happened right? Getting up out of bed is another matter, I don't know about you but I am not a morning person not even close so getting up is torture to me but I manage to every day because for some reason hearing the sound of Sorus's whip, yes that's my alarm clock knowing that if I don't get out of bed in five minutes ill get a beating. You may think that's evil but I'll tell you now it's the best damn alarm clock ever, gets me up every time.

I look up to see him in the door way with an angry face on meaning "if you don't get out of bed now you WILL be dead."He has the whip in his hands so I quickly stumble out of bed fast. "Okay okay I'm out of bed let me just get my fighting clothes on I'll be right out" I say my voice trembling from fear.

"Good good I thought I was going to have to whip you until you were raw again, oh and remember your fighting Vincent today he is strong so..Um...Be stronger." That's about the best advice he can ever give unless you count him beaten me as advice, you might but I call it force or blackmail.

I get out my fighting clothes quickly it's a regular sports bra with sweatpants about the normal every competitor has their own colors to mine is sky blue and midnight black but I don't care how it looks who does when you're trying to fight. I don't know why we still fight we just do it's in most people's blood still but me I never wanted to fight...ever I was just that lucky girl who did, not many girls do. I look in my mirror we have a pretty nice house compared to the money I get, but anyone from any other district wouldn't even guess its cause of me fighting other people that we got that money. I pull my red hair in a pony and head out the door.

I eat a small breakfast but nothing much just some waffles and toast, I guess to some people that might be a feast but to me it's nothing. I stand in the middle of the gym now, they set up a obstacle course full of random weapons water anything you can think of it's a maze to and if you make it out good for you, but you can hurt your appoints, first one out wins.

I'm not going to go and tell everyone I've already lost the game to Vincent without even starting but Sorus was right my last opponent was Vincent he has the looks and everything, to him I am nothing at all. I see him looking at me with his expressionless face and when the bell rings we run in as fast as I could I tried to figure this out. As soon as I turned around a knife stuck into my leg. I scream in agony over the pain I fall to the ground most of the rest I don't understand all I know is that Vincent found the end first the end to victory and everything, I know I am going to have to face an angry Sorus it was the first time, and I am not joking the first time I failed. To save me from the trouble as soon as they took down the walls I didn't even look at my master I just went to the door and ran.

I ran away to get the hell out of there I ran behind a building and leaned up against it. Taking the knife slowly out of my leg and blood started pouring out of it "shit" I mumble to me and my head. It hit me right there that I just ran away from my whole life I mean it may have not been a great one but I'm back to where I was before alone on the streets were no one took care of you at all.

**Gale's POV**

Stepping off the hovercraft is one of the hardest things I have ever done, I mean knowing you might never get to see your district, family, friends, or anyone you used to know it's a hard thing to do, but I do it anyways. I start looking around me as the hovercraft lifts off the ground to turn around, it's different from district twelve there district didn't get attacked as much from the capitol so they didn't have to do much repair. The buildings looked pretty new from being there for a long time. They still had the training area, don't know why since the games ended but I guess with it being here for so long they wouldn't take it down.

People were staring at me my best guess is because I don't look anything like them starting with my black hair, gray eyes, and tan skin to my clothes which makes me look like I just got off the street which I guess I just did. I don't know where to go they never really gave me a home they just said find an abandoned one, looking left to right I find a large forest that I could possibly make a home out of logs and other things, I've always wanted to run away to the woods..Right so why not start now?

I look at the stores they seem useful but I don't need anything now since I packed stuff before I came here. It's kind of depressing to know your own friend kicked you out of her world but I don't think about it right now to busy during other stuff like not knowing where to stay and such. I keep walking towards the woods looking around hoping no one will find me sneaking in the woods or anything just in case it illegal or something like that. I get about there when I hear a noise I can't really describe it sounds like crying, and hurting at the same time I turn the corner slightly to see a girl with blood red hair sitting on the ground with her head in her hands.

I was about to turn away when I saw the blood all over her right leg and hands and for some reason I got a sudden urge to go up to her and help her but I decide to stay back a bit and just watch her at first. I noticed she looked about my age but she also looked lost and scared, she didn't look skinny so she couldn't have been lost for too long or either that a good hunter but she didn't seem to be to experienced considering her leg and besides a girl hunter just brought memoirs back of Katniss and I couldn't think of something like that, at least not right now. So I go up to the girl and crouch down beside her "you okay?" I knew as soon as she looked at me with scared yet murderous eyes I knew she was going to be stubborn.


End file.
